Jinchūriki
The are humans that have a Tailed Beast sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are wiser than their Tailed Beasts because they have the intelligence to use the beast's power effectively. The Second Kazekage of Sunagakure was the first to research the jinchūriki, with the other villages following soon after. Each village has used a different seal when creating their Jinchūriki, resulting in different levels of access to the beast's chakra. For example, Konohagakure used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, while Akatsuki, an organization whose role in the series is to capture the Jinchūriki, uses the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals to extract the Tailed Beasts and seals it away for future use. They have so far captured seven of the Tailed Beasts, the first through the seventh. In the case of Sora, an anime-only character, he only had a Tailed Beast's chakra sealed within him, not an actual beast. This made him a "Pseudo-Jinchūriki." Even though he was granted similar advantages as a real Jinchūriki, his were vastly inferior. Personality Jinchūriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the beast that has been sealed within them. According to Akatsuki, the first two Jinchūriki they captured loathed humanity, and their villages were in fact glad to be rid of them. As the Jinchūriki draws on more of their beast's power, their personality tends to corrode into animalistic instincts. Because their survival depends on the safety of their hosts, the Tailed Beasts are very protective of their hosts and act whenever the host's life is in danger. Abilities Jinchūriki have access to a unique fighting style depending on their Tailed Beast: Gaara controls sand, Yugito controls fire, and Rōshi controls lava. By training they can gain additional access to their Tailed Beast and its chakra, such that Kirābī can synchronize with his beast and transform himself into it. Not all Jinchūriki can retain control when transforming into their Tailed Beast; Naruto quickly loses the ability to discern between friend and foe when tapping into his four-tailed to eight-tailed transformations, instead becoming a wild animal that attacks anything in sight. A Tailed Beast can also provide its host with constant advantages, such as Gaara's self-activating Shield of Sand and Naruto's healing factor that immediately activates as soon as he incurs wounds. Known Jinchūriki ;Amaru (Movie only) * Beast: Zero-Tailed Masked Leech * Status: Inactive, demon's whereabouts unknown ;Gaara * Beast: One-Tailed Shukaku * Status: Captured and extracted by the Akatsuki, later resurrected ;Yugito Nii * Beast: Two-Tailed Monster Cat * Status: Captured and extracted by the Akatsuki, deceased ;Rōshi * Beast: Four-Tailed Beast * Status: Captured and extracted by the Akatsuki, deceased ;Kirābī * Beast: Eight-Tailed Giant Ox * Status: Active ;Naruto Uzumaki * Beast: Nine-Tailed Demon Fox * Status: Active ;Sora (Pseudo-Jinchūriki; Anime only) * Beast: Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra * Status: Inactive, chakra absorbed by Naruto Uzumaki Unnamed Jinchūriki These Jinchūriki haven't played a role in the series and never received a name. They were only seen on the splash page of chapter 420. All of them were killed when their Tailed Beasts were extracted by Akatsuki. The sole exception would be the Jinchūriki of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, who must have lost his Tailed Beast before the Akatsuki captured it, since the Three-Tails didn't have a host at that time. ;Three-Tails Jinchūriki * Beast: Three-Tailed Giant Turtle ;Five-Tails Jinchūriki * Beast: Five-Tailed Beast ;Six-Tails Jinchūriki * Beast: Six-Tailed Beast ;Seven-Tails Jinchūriki * Beast: Seven-Tailed Beast Trivia * Three of the known Jinchūriki (Naruto, Gaara, and Kirābī) each have some relation to a Kage, Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage and is the Fifth Kazekage, and Kirābī is the brother of the current Raikage. * Out of all the Jinchūriki who were shown in battle to transform in the series, Naruto is the only Jinchūriki that has not fully transformed into his Tailed Beast. * Kumogakure and Iwagakure are the only hidden villages that had two Jinchūriki. See also * Tailed Beasts * Gaara Jinchūriki Forms * Yugito Jinchūriki Forms * Kirābī Jinchūriki Forms * Naruto Jinchūriki Forms * Sora Jinchūriki Forms Category:Naruto